


Take Me to Church

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean questions his reasoning for joining a ballet company that involves traveling. <i>On airplanes.</i> Now he's headed to Russia and has a fourteen hour flight staring him down. All he can hope for is that his friend, Castiel the stage manager, gets to sit somewhere nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

Dean sits with his eyes closed against the glass of the airport terminal. He'd rather not see the monstrosity he's about to step foot on. Every time the ballet company goes on tour he questions his sanity in joining the dance troupe. Sam encouraged him to audition, and at the moment he's holding Sam responsible for the fact he has to step foot on an airplane in just a few minutes. _Why is the company going to perform in Russia anyway? Isn't that the wrong way around?_ If Dean's honest with himself he's absolutely ecstatic at going. He's hoping to catch a glimpse of Sergei Polunin and if he's lucky enough maybe he can even get an autograph from the Russian bad-boy dancer. But at the moment his senses are too filled with the roll of suitcases over the tile hallway or carpeted waiting area, the smell of greasy airport Chinese food and the metal bar against the window that is jutting into his back.

"Not gonna puke on this flight too, are you Winchester?"

Dean doesn't open his eyes to acknowledge Michael. He's too embarrassed. The last time they traveled it was just across country. Now they're going transatlantic. Dean worries about his sedative wearing off mid-flight and having a panic attack over Greenland. _Everyone knows that Greenland is full of rocks and ice, that’d be a terrible place for an emergency landing._ Dean hopes that if the plane goes down they can at least make it to Iceland. _There they’d have civilization, and hospitals._

A voice starts calling rows to board, making Dean clench his fists. He can do this, Sammy will be so proud of him. Dean takes slow breaths and holds them trying to stay calm.

“You are breathing, right?” A familiar gravelly voice soothes Dean.

He takes another breath before opening his eyes, but the smile on his lips from the sound of his friend’s voice is easily detectable.

“Hello, Dean.” The smiling indigo eyes flick down to Dean’s lips.

“Do you know where’s your sitting yet Cas?” Dean doesn’t want let on how desperate he is to have the stage manager in the seat next to him.

“I’m not sure yet. The Director wants me to get everyone settled first.” Castiel’s apologetic words gives Dean hope. It wasn’t a definite _no_. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Cas touches Dean’s hand before he disappears. Dean gets that he’s got a lot to take care of, that Dean’s not the only one in the company, but he really wishes that Castiel could say around more often.

Hearing his row called, Dean reluctantly stands and flings his backpack over a shoulder. He slowly moves to join the line. Trying to block out the world around him Dean replays Sergei Polunin’s solo performance of 'Take Me to Church' in his mind while staring down at his feet.

“There is no way we are sitting near each other,” Michael scowls rousing Dean from his meditation.

The principal dancer is talented, but he sure is a dick. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about slumming it with the chorus Michael.”

“Well, that’s true. You have a point Winchester.” Michael adjusts a shoulder bag.

Michael finds his seat before Dean, which makes Dean relieved to know that he really will be a few rows away from the douche. When Dean finds his own spot, he discovers to his chagrin that it’s a window seat. He freezes in the aisle for a moment, wondering if whoever has the aisle will mind if they switch. He should sit in his own seat until the other person arrives, but he just can’t make his body move. The line behind him gets boisterous so Dean quickly slumps in the aisle seat. He’ll just have to ask the person when they arrive.

Dean clutches his backpack on his lap and closes his eyes, trying to make himself breathe calmly. But knowing he’s going to have to beg some possible stranger for the aisle seat is making his typical airplane-nausea return.

“Can you move your backpack a little?” Castiel’s voice makes Dean’s heart leap. He opens his eyes to find Cas straddling him. “I didn’t want to wake you.” His apologetic eyes turn into a smile as soon as they meet Dean’s.

Dean pulls his backpack closer to his chest and he fumbles around with adjusting his legs to let Cas through. Castiel continues to trip as they get tangled, falling into the seat next to Dean. Once sitting up in the chair Cas turns to Dean, their faces only centimeters away. Dean silently thanks the airplane designer in making the seats so damn uncomfortable and cramped if that means he gets to be this close to Cas.

“You don’t mind keeping the the aisle do you?” Castiel asks. “I prefer the window.”

Dean can only smile in return, his eyes flick down to Cas’s lips. Relief rushes though Dean’s body, he’d kiss the guy if he could.

“Good.” Cas pats Dean’s hand, then leaves it nearby.

“Sir, you need to place your backpack under the seat in front of you.” A flight attendant directs Dean, not unkindly. She looks at him sympathetically. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

Dean wants to insist that he’s not a child, he doesn’t need a blanket. But instead, his quaking voice just thanks her.

Once under the blanket, Dean does feel better. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s like getting a hug that doesn’t end. But when the engines start he grips the seat’s arms and his breathing quickens. Cas slides a hand under the blanket and rests his fingers over Dean’s. Dean can feel a little calm return as the plane taxis out to the runway, but as soon as the engines start to roar and the plane speeds forward he feels panic rising again. Castiel removes his hand almost causing Dean to choke on the air he’s trying to take in. Less than a second later Dean feels Cas’s hand under his own, now palm to palm. Dean sighs in relief and threads their fingers together.

Cas leans over, “I’m not going anywhere.” He lays his head on Dean’s shoulder as calm as if they were at a park. Dean soaks it up and begins to breathe easier. 

When Dean is startled by the plane suddenly dipping as it ascends, Cas throws his other arm across Dean’s chest. It takes a few minutes but when Dean can breathe again he adjusts the blanket so Castiel is under it too. As the plane levels out they fall asleep pressed as closely together as they can manage.

Dean wakes up as a drinks cart goes past him up the aisle. Castiel is still asleep, but Dean nudges him when the drinks are one row away.

“Hey Cas, you want anything?” Dean whispers to the mess of dark hair on his shoulder.

“You.” the sleepy reply makes Dean’s heart flip. He presses a gentle kiss into Castiel’s hair, then feels Cas’s thumb softly rubbing the back of his hand.

Castiel groggily lifts his head, they lock eyes like they’ve done a million times before then break that connection to look at each other’s lips. They breathe into each other as their lips meet in a languid kiss.

When the drinks cart moves they sit up a little. Dean doesn’t hear what Cas asks for, he’s too busy silently thanking Sammy for encouraging him to audition for the company. After Dean gets his own soda, he leans over to kiss Cas again. A quick yet tender kiss on the cheek as Castiel takes a sip of his drink. When Castiel lowers the glass he returns the favor, convincing Dean that he’s glad there’s fourteen hours of the flight left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Sergei Polunin's solo to 'Take Me to Church,' you need too. If you've already seen it, you probably should watch it again. It's amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> [Take Me to Church](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/02/10/sergei-polunin-hozier_n_6655920.html?ncid=fcbklnkushpmg00000063)
> 
>  


End file.
